saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
Ai Shimizu
Roles in Saimoe *''Mahoromatic'' (2001), Minawa Andou1 *''Rizelmine'' (2002), Kurumi2 *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' (2002), Yuzu Hieda 34 *''Mahoromatic:Something More Beautiful'' (2001), Minawa Andou1 *''Heat Guy J'' (2002), Monica Gabriel5 *''Raimuiro Senkitan'' (2003), Momen Sanada,6 Theme Song Performance *''Wandaba Style'' (2003), Kiku No. 878 *''Croket!'' (2003), Drop9 *''Please Twins!'' (2003), Karen Onodera1011 *''Mahoromatic:Summer Special'' (2003 TV special), Minawa Andou1 *''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito'' (2003), Hatsumi Azuma, Kogechibi12 *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' (2004), Akari13 *''DearS'' (2004), Ren14 *''My-HiME'' (2004), Mikoto Minagi1516 *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (2004), Suzuka Tsukimura17 *''W Wish'' (2004), Senna Tōno18 *''Girls Bravo'' (2004), Hakana *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' (2005), Puppet *''MÄR'' (2005), Snow, Koyuki19 *''He Is My Master'' (2005), Mitsuki Sawatari2021 *''Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes'' (2005), Sayaka Kurenai2223 *''Zettai Seigi Love Pheromone'' (2005), Aimi Yoshizumi24 *''Absolute Boy'' (2005), Shione Unno25 *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (2005), Suzuka Tsukimura26 *''My-Otome'' (2005), Mikoto Minagi272829 *''Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo'' (2006), Arisu Arisugawa3031 *''Rakugo Tennyo Oyui'' (2006), Suzu Koishikawa3233 *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' (2006), Yamame Hattori3435 *''Shinigami no Ballad'' (2006), Daniel3637 *''High School Girls'' (2006), Momoka Suzuki38 *''Strawberry Panic!'' (2006), Tamao Suzumi, Kizuna Hyūga3940 *''D.Gray-man'' (2006), Road Kamelot *''Gift: Under the Rainbow'' (2006), Riko Fukamine41 *''Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o!'' (2006), 吉村逸美4243 *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (2007), Ellis4445 *''Sola'' (2007), Koyori Ishizuki46 *''Princess Resurrection'' (2007), Sherwood4748 *''Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō'' (2007), Maki Ikuta49 *''Ayakashi'' (2007), Pam Werne Asakura50 *''Akiba-chan'' (2008), Akiba-chan51 *''Saki'' (2009), Hajime Kunihiro *''Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!'' (2009), Kuran Shunt5253 *''Tears to Tiara'' (2009), Ermin54 *''Seitokai no Ichizon'' (2009), Elise Toudou *''Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri'' (2009), Minawa Andou55 *''The Qwaser of Stigmata'' (2010), Elizabeth (Lizzie)56 *''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?'' (2011), Daisensei *''Psychic Academy'' (2002 ONA), Kyaru57 *''Cosplay Complex'' (2002), Athena Imai58 *''Generation of Chaos III ~Seal of Time~'' (2003), Teefa59 *''Raimuiro Senkitan: The South Island Dream Romantic Adventure'' (2004), Momen Sanada,6 Theme Song Performance *''Please Twins!: The Summer Never Ends'' (2004), Karen Onodera1011 *''Strawberry 100%'' (2005), Chinami Hashimoto *''Rune Factory Oceans'', Sonia Singles and Albums 'Singles' *'"Moete Koso Cosplay" (萌えてこそ・コスプレ?) (May 22, 2002, Lantis)60' *'"Iku yo? Lucky Wave" (行くよ? Lucky Wave?) (November 27, 2003, Lantis) with Mai Nakahara, ranked 51st in Oricon charts6162' *'"Parade" (July 22, 2004, Lantis) with Mai Nakahara & Saeko Chiba, ranked 188th in Oricon charts6364' *'"Kokoro no Tsurugi" (ココロの剣?) (September 23, 2004, Lantis)65' *'"Rasen no Prologue" (螺旋のプロローグ?) (November 25, 2004, Lantis) ranked 128th in Oricon charts6667' *'"Hariyume Haikyo" (針夢廃墟?) (February 24, 2005, Lantis) ranked 129th in Oricon charts6869' *'"Kioku Baraen" (記憶薔薇園?) (February 22, 2006, Lantis) ranked 64th in Oricon charts7071' *'"Himitsu Dolls" (秘密ドールズ?) (Mai 26, 2006, Lantis) ranked 42nd in Oricon charts7273' *'"Ichigo Tsumi Monogatari" (苺摘み物語?) (August 23, 2006, Lantis) ranked 43rd in Oricon charts7475' *'"Kakusei Bisque Doll" (覚醒ビスクドール?) (April 25, 2007, Lantis) ranked 107th in Oricon charts7677' *'"Koisuru Ryokō Shōjo" (恋する旅行少女?) (December 21, 2007, Lantis) ranked 136th in Oricon charts7879' *'"Character Song Vol. 12 Aoba & Tsubasa Hiraizumi" (キャラクターソング Vol.12 平泉あおば&つばさ?) (March 26, 2008, Lantis) ranked 159th in Oricon charts8081' *'"Chimeric voice" (September 9, 2009, Lantis)82' *'"Tokei to Mahō no Biscuit" (時計と魔法のビスケット?) (July 22, 2010, Lantis)' 'Albums' *''Hatsuga Jōken M'' (発芽条件M?) (April 27, 2005, Lantis) ranked 115th in Oricon charts8384 *''Hakoiri Zakuro Hime'' (箱入り柘榴姫?) (August 24, 2005, Lantis) 85 *''Chronicle'' (December 21, 2006, Lantis) with Mai Nakahara, ranked 101st in Oricon charts8687 *''Nuova Storia'' (September 10, 2008, Lantis) ranked 141st in Oricon charts8889 References #^ a'' ''b c'' "GAINAX NET｜Works｜Animation & Films｜まほろまてぃっく｜キャラ＆声優情報 [from the image center mouse over the first character on the right to view"] (in Japanese). Gainax. http://www.gainax.co.jp/anime/mahoro/chara.html#. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #^''' "清水愛" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/voiceactor/details.php?id=252. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "STARCHILD:朝霧の巫女" (in Japanese). Starchild.co.jp. http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/asagiri/staff.htm. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "朝霧の巫女" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=169. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "ヒートガイジェイ +++ H.G.J -Habitat Ground Jewdo-" (in Japanese). Bandai Visual. http://www.bandaivisual.co.jp/hgj/sc.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #^ '''''a b'' "らいむいろ戦奇譚 【天乃原作戦本部】 キャラクター紹介" (in Japanese). limeiro.com. http://www.limeiro.com/public/anime/index.html. Retrieved February 8, 2010. #^''' "ワンダバスタイル" (in Japanese). kids-station.com. http://www.kids-station.com/minisite/tokushu/wandaba/chara.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "ワンダバ スタイル" (in Japanese). Media Factory. http://www.mediafactory.co.jp/anime/wandaba/about/main_chara02.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "コロッケ!" (in Japanese). Animax. http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/staff.php?code=241163. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #^ '''''a b'' "Please 公式サイト" (in Japanese). Please!. http://202.213.45.211/comment/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #^ ''a b "おねがい☆ツインズ公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). Please!. http://202.213.45.211/one2/04staff/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "ヤミと帽子と本の旅人" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=237. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "この醜くも美しい世界" (in Japanese). New Type. http://anime.webnt.jp/product/bch/1574/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "AMW｜DearS -ディアーズ-" (in Japanese). ASCII Media Works. http://archive.asciimw.jp/mediamix/dears/dears_game.php. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "スタッフ&キャスト" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/maihime/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "[舞-HiME 風華学園オフィシャルWeb - 本校在籍者"] (in Japanese). Sunrise. http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/my-hime/web/character/chara/mikoto.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "魔法少女リリカルなのは キャスト" (in Japanese). nanoha.com. http://www.nanoha.com/archive/cast.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "W〜ウィッシュ〜" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=547. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "MAR -メルヘヴン-" (in Japanese). Animax. http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/staff.php?code=322688. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "GAINAX NET｜Works｜Animation & Films｜これが私の御主人様｜キャラ＆声優情報 [select second character from top left"] (in Japanese). Gainax. http://www.gainax.co.jp/anime/master/chara.html#. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "これが私の御主人様" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=60. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "奥さまは魔法少女 - ABOUT - キャラクター紹介" (in Japanese). mahousyoujo.com. http://www.mahousyoujo.com/about/character.html. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "奥さまは魔法少女" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=370. Retrieved 10 February 2010. #'^' "あかほり外道アワー・らぶげ" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=346. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "絶対少年" (in Japanese). New Type. http://anime.webnt.jp/product/bch/1091/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "魔法少女リリカルなのはΑ’s 公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). nanoha.com. http://www.nanoha.com/archive2/cast.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "舞-乙HiME" (in Japanese). biglobe.ne.jp. http://character.biglobe.ne.jp/special/my-zhime/story_staff.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "舞-乙HiME 乙女の放課後 〜ガルデローべ OFFICIAL WEB〜" (in Japanese). Sunrise. http://www.my-zhime.net/tv/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "TV東京・舞-乙HiME-マイオトメ-" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/contents/maiotome/staff/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "鍵姫物語 永久アリス輪舞曲" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=19. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "鍵姫物語 永久アリス輪舞曲 - on air -" (in Japanese). trinet.cata.jp. http://trinet.cata.jp/kagihime/03_onair.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "落語天女おゆい" (in Japanese). rakugo-tennyo.com. http://www.rakugo-tennyo.com/staff/index.html. Retrieved 9 February 2010. #'^' "落語天女おゆい" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=510. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "@@@陰からマモル!@@@" (in Japanese). Aniplex. http://www.aniplex.co.jp/kagemamo/staffcast/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "あにてれ: 陰からマモル!" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/contents/kagemamo/staff/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "しにがみのバラッド。・公式サイト" (in Japanese). momo100100.com. http://www.momo100100.com/character/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "しにがみのバラッド。" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=11. Retrieved February 6, 2010. #'^' "女子高生 GIRL'S HIGH" (in Japanese). New Type. http://anime.webnt.jp/product/bch/1891/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "ストロベリー・パニック" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=31. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "Strawberry Panic!" (in Japanese). ASCII Media Works. http://archive.asciimw.jp/mediamix/strawberry/sp.php. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "Gift 〜eternal rainbow〜" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=360. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "AMW｜護くんに女神の祝福を！" (in Japanese). ASCII Media Works. http://asciimw.jp/mediamix/mamoru/anime.php. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "護くんに女神の祝福を!" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=483. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "STAFF・CAST | エル・カザド" (in Japanese). elcazador.tv. http://www.elcazador.tv/staff/staff.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "あにてれ: エルカザド" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/contents/elcazador/staff/index.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "SOLA" (in Japanese). AT-X. http://www.at-x.com/program_detail/index.html/2113/new. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "TBSアニメーション ｢怪物王女｣公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). TBS. http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/kaibutsu/02staffcast/staffcast.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "怪物王女" (in Japanese). Madhouse. http://www.madhouse.co.jp/works/2007-2006/works_tv_kaibutsuoujyo.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "TOKYO MX *｢ケンコー全裸系水泳部ウミショー｣ [select first column, second row character to view"] (in Japanese). mxtv.co.jp. http://www.mxtv.co.jp/umisho/character.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "AYAKASHI" (in Japanese). Animate. http://www.animate.tv/title/details.php?id=369. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "アキバちゃん 公式サイト" (in Japanese). akibachan.jp. http://www.akibachan.jp/cast.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "アニメNewtypeチャンネル: Monthly-PICK UP ファイト一発!充電ちゃん!!" (in Japanese). New Type. http://anime.webnt.jp/monthly-pickup/200909-issue/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "ファイト一発! 充電ちゃん!! [Menu=>スタッフ . キャスト to view"] (in Japanese). Avex Entertainment. http://mv.avex.jp/juden-chan/. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "｢TVアニメ｢ティアーズ・トゥ・ティアラ｣先行上映イベント｣開催。大川透さん、石井真さん、後藤邑子さん登場に加えSuaraさんミニライブ!放映に先駆け一挙3話上映も!" (in Japanese). Animate. April 9, 2009. http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1241740810. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "まほろまてぃっく特別編 ただいま◆おかえり オフィシャルサイト" (in Japanese). mahoro-matic.com. http://www.mahoro-matic.com/. Retrieved 9 February 2010. #'^' "聖痕のクェイサー 公式サイト (Cast)" (in Japanese). qwaser.jp. http://www.qwaser.jp/cast.html. Retrieved January 10, 2010. #'^' "StarChild:スペシャル: 煌羅万象" (in Japanese). Starchild.co.jp. http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/aura/caststaff.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "こすぷれCOMPLEX" (in Japanese). wonderfarm.co.jp. http://www.wonderfarm.co.jp/cosplex/cara/atena.html. Retrieved February 9, 2010. #'^' "ジェネレーション オブ カオス 3 時の封印" (in Japanese). Animax. http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/staff.php?code=241338. Retrieved 9 February 2010. #'^' "萌えてこそ・コスプレ”/“コスプレ音頭" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=f8233f34967654211aa84a0d8547e200. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "行くよ? Lucky Wave" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=719d82e927b2587d74e1af11f70f1d73. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "行くよ?Lucky Wave/宮藤深衣奈&小野寺樺恋(中原麻衣&清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/525396/1/. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "Parade" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=322570741f4c0237cdd50831fca69343. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "Parade/中原麻衣, 清水愛, 千葉紗子" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/554328/1/. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "ココロの剣" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=8966e05ea625d9890dca50dc715aadf8. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "螺旋のプロローグ" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=183a96052e26e4f94b41a69b88d5df4d. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "螺旋のプロローグ/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/572103/1/. Retrieved February 10, 2010. #'^' "針夢廃墟" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=c294efa585e6533ec1aa0bfc94d2f608. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "針夢廃墟/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/582927/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "記憶薔薇園" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=8f927049ec178a154da8412cb8c52043. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "記憶薔薇園/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/637939/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "秘密ドールズ" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=bd7177f132d0861d1193c58c56048bc1. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "秘密ドールズ/中原麻衣, 清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/650113/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "苺摘み物語" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=a8eacec65e23a62976fac6891eceaee5. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "苺摘み物語/中原麻衣&清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/665881/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "覚醒ビスクドール" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=8b73890598c668efb1ac9b27549ced80. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "覚醒ビスク・ドール/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/703431/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "恋する旅行少女" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=6f03a5cb7e9af5eff5074a0a54a5d34d. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "恋する旅行少女/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/736836/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "キャラクターソング Vol.12 平泉あおば&つばさ" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=59a0dc54ce5b34bba020332b37ca7cdb. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "鉄道むすめ キャラクターソングコレクション Vol．12 平泉あおば&つばさ/平泉あおば&つばさ(下屋則子&清水愛)" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/753607/1/. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "Chimeric voice" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=f31b59a358a252f34c145859f54dd57c. Retrieved February 11, 2010. #'^' "発芽条件M" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=ad1488f432674dfeec521eb2c6c8804f. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "発芽条件M/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/591176/1/. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "箱入り柘榴姫" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=60350877f1d3dfaf122d0a9a2c33a49f. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "Chronicle" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=ad1488f432674dfeec521eb2c6c8804f. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "クロニクル/中原麻衣&清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://contents.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/686845/1/. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "NUOVA STORIA" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=1887ba343bc2f27e68b1578178fe7c2f. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "NUOVΑ STORIΑ/清水愛" (in Japanese). Oricon. http://contents.oricon.co.jp/music/release/d/774487/1/. Retrieved March 6, 2010. External Links *Ai Shimizu at Haikyou (Japanese) *Ai Shimizu at Lantis (Japanese) *Ai Shimizu at Animate (Japanese) *Ai Shimizu at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia﻿ Category:Seiyuu